Spider Man II: Mysterious Changes
by ajcomicwriter
Summary: The SEQUEL is here! More villains! More action! More suprises! The strongest villain of all, Morlun, is back from the dead and havoc is the name of the game in this action packed thriller! Please R&R!


Spider-Man 2: Mysterious Changes

     **_Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any related characters. They belong to Marvel. I'm just trying to put an enjoyable story up for others to read.  _**

_     For all those who read Spider-Man: Symbiotes and Surprises, you know what's going on. Eddie Brock is dead and the Shocker was last seen falling off a building and hurled to the side by the Kingpin. (Meaning he's probably dead too.) I hope you liked the first one, but you don't really have to have enjoyed it to love this. This one's going to have more action, and, I promise, more villains and a JUICIER CLIMAX and resolution. Things will change in the Spidey-Universe, but remember- Change Is Good. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show._

_     "Sir …" the young assistant to Ezekiel stuttered, beads of sweat rolling off his forehead, "He's back."_

     "Who?" Ezekiel asked, in too good a mood to be alarmed by the young aide's obvious hesitation, "Who could possibly ruin a day like this anyways. You know I've been building my powers up. A few more years and you might be able to call me pure."

     "Bur sir … It's Morlun." The young man stated flatly, in obvious pain over having to unveil such grave information. "He's returned. I don't know how. Nobody does."

     "So, tell me," Ezekiel sneered in the man's face, "Does anybody now anything? Or has knowledge gone out of style? Is that it, you fool?"

     "Well, we do know this." The man declared, an even graver look coming over his youthful features, "He' s given up on Spider-Man. He's coming after you now."

     "But how did he hear about me? I covered myself so well, hid my tracks, left no stone unturned, made sure my aides were loyal …" Ezekiel trailed off, a look of agony that can only come from knowing you are doomed passing over his face. "How could someone like him learn of me? And going even further, how could he have returned? He's dead. That's that. He was shot by that Dex kid, turned into a pile of ashes. He's powerful, but no one can over come death. It just can't happen."

     "Well, you know he was strong. He lived for centuries, possibly millenniums … He could have had powers no one knew about. For all we know, he could be an agent of death itself." The assistant said, making an attempt to reason with his frantic master.

     "Leave. Leave now. Save yourself. This place is doomed. There is no escape from Morlun, even for one with my powers. I have no edge such as radiation." Ezekiel bowed his head, as a man defeated. He had given up hope, and once hope is lost, all chance of victory is lost as well.

     "Hey big guy!" Spider-Man yelled across the evacuated city park, sighting his prey. "Stop crowdin' the swings! Don't you think you're a little big for that stuff?"

     The Black Rhino turned, sending Spider-Man a glance that could stop an army. "You again?" he yelled, jumping up on top of the playground slide. 

     "Wow!" Spider-Man shouted, up to the soft playground mulch, "You look like an old pro! You come here often?"

     The Black Rhino took no time launching off the slide and straight at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man had anticipated the move. He jumped out of the Black Rhino's way and then spun around, landing a solid punch into the Black Rhino's shoulder.  He was staggered, but recovered quickly. He launched into a spinning kick to counter Spidey's punch. The kick caught Spider-Man square in the chin, lifting him off his feet and sending him hurtling into one pole supporting the swing set. The Black Rhino then proceeded to rip off one of the individual swings. He grabbed one end of the chains in each hand and swung the chain into Spider-Man, further injuring the web-slinger.

     "Whoah there big boy!" Spider-Man shouted, rolling up off the ground. "Don't get too vicious there. I mean, laws apply to big ugly rhinos too!" 

     Spidey sped towards the Black Rhino, but leaped over him when he lowered his head. He quickly spun and caught the Black Rhino by the horn and sent him flying over his head and into the playground equipment. 

     "I've got a special surprise for you!" Spider-Man yelled, taking advantage of the Black Rhino's temporary status. He pulled out a small object from his belt, a lighter. He then lit it up and jumped towards the Black Rhino, hoping to reach him before he fully recovered. He did, and the Black Rhino staggered backwards as if to avoid the flame. "Look like my hunch was right, big boy." He said, continuing to advance on the Black Rhino. "And that means you're finished."

     "Wrong." The Black Rhino grabbed the lighter and crushed it into his palm. It crumbled into little pieces, and he scattered them on the mulch. "Fire can't stop the Black Rhino, and neither can you." He grabbed Spidey by the waist and crushed him, slowly rendering him unconscious. Spider-Man wriggled around, but it was to no avail. He spun into unconsciousness, and everything went pitch black.

     "That was too easy." The Black Rhino slung the body over his shoulder, carrying the web-slinger off, away from the playground. He web-spun around the city, drawing ever nearer to his boss, the Kingpin, and his pay-check. 

     _The organs will fall, and Carnage will devour them. Carnage smiled, coming down from his unnoticeable perch in a tree, nearby the sight of Spider-Man and the Black Rhino's fight. He had been there, when the Black Rhino evaded the police, and he had been there when the imminent slug-fest between Spider-Man and the Black Rhino began. Watching it all, he had concluded that he could beat them both. __It will be hard, but the end is inevitable. They cannot withstand the power of Carnage! He spun off into the city, hot on the Black Rhino's tail. _

     The Black Rhino finally reached his destination, landing at the Kingpin's back entrance to his new hideout. He knocked seven times, quickly, and six times, slowly, to signify that he was an expected guest. The heavily reinforced door slid open, revealing the Kingpin behind his large desk.

     "I see you have finally fulfilled your potential, Black Rhino." The cold voice of a man known and respected by the public as Wilson Fisk droned across the room. "You have failed me once before, and your paycheck will be issued accordingly. You will cash the check you see on the table before you and receive your money."

     The Black Rhino approached the check and picked it up. He frowned at the amount written. "You said the price was $1,000,000." The Black Rhino growled. He ran at the Kingpin's desk, prepared to fight for his money. His head shook as he fell to the ground, staggered by a 6 inch thick panel of bullet-proof glass four feet from the Kingpin's desk. 

     "The Kingpin is always prepared for the worst." Wilson Fisk smiled at his genius. "And today is no exception. Now, back to business."

     The Black Rhino slowly recovered, drawing himself to his feet. "I ougta …" He snarled, gaining his courage again. But he gave in, sliding the Spider-Man body into an opening in the glass. 

     "You failed me once, Black Rhino." The Kingpin stated flatly, staring with cold eyes at the Black Rhino. "For that, I give you $500,000. You should be happy to get that. Now leave. Your job is done."

     "But …" the Black Rhino stuttered, realizing for the first time that the Kingpin did not see him as an essential employee. "I need work. You can't imagine how many debts I've got to repay. Once I repay what I owe, I'll only have about sixty grand left!"

     "And you must understand: That is not my problem." The Kingpin replied coldly. He left his seat and exited through a hard-to-see side door, carrying Spider-Man's body. The Black Rhino was left to wonder and worry about what to do next. He turned and exited, with his crumpled up check in hand. 

     The Black Rhino never had a chance. Carnage made his move the second the Black Rhino had closed the door behind him, launching from his perch above the doorframe. He knocked out the Black Rhino with a few swift punches to the head and a knock out upper-cut to the bottom jaw. The Black Rhino lay on the ground, defeated. Carnage laughed, tearing with giant claws at the symbiote encasing the Rhino. "Come out, my spawner!" he yelled, laughing with glee as the symbiote became unattatched. It reared up on two legs and formed what looked like a human.

     "You don't even have a host, you fool! We'll trash you and you'll never have a host again!" Carnage laughed again, and grabbed the gooey substance. He flung it into a wall, leaving it there. "You'll bond again …" He stated gleefully, "But hopefully not with as sorry a foe as that." He ran off, apparently happy to let the symbiote live to join another host. 

     _Is this the end of the Black Rhino? Will the Kingpin dispose of Spider-Man? What does Carnage have in store for our favorite web-slinger? You'll see in the next chapter! And you'll also see some more of Ezekiel. Morlun will be unveiled, and some other villains will make their intro in Spider-Man 2: Mysterious Changes_


End file.
